


Kiss on the Hand

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [38]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kiss on the Hand, M/M, Mild Horror, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #101: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T / Prompt: Kiss on the hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss on the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just since y'all can't get enough of me lmao

Such supple, soft skin, rich in caramel undertones and work-weathered durability, clean-cut nails nibbled around the edges… Count them, _1, 2, 3, 4,_ linger on the thumb. Feel it, stroke it. Gently press lips upon the pad, see? It's more sensitive than the rest. Revel in the sudden twitch, watch the bones curl those lovely digits before the startled motion eases back to relaxed slumber.

Now, mix and mingle fingers together, tickle and play upon the tips, glide and map over the knuckles, feel each and every bony dip and divide. _Ooh_ , a sensitive spot? Lean in, spread the index and middle apart, gently lap at the webbing, hear the soft hitch in breath but refuse to lift fixated eyes from the subject hand. Such a wondrous melody!

This creature is far more beautiful than anything he could ever be. Ivan knew this, knew he did not deserve such a fantastic being, and yet he could not stop himself from lavishing such carefully administered attention to the man who had captured his heart. The contrast from full, flush, fragrant flesh and his own never ceased to amaze him, the blackened nail beds of his own hand dirtied and foul next to such living perfection.

He lost himself in the sensation of holding Alfred's hand, lost himself in his love's slow and steady breathing, lost himself to the warmth shared between them both… But it was not to last. Shadows stretched and fled across the floor, Ivan's careful eyes watching the sun cut through the curtains, the carpet beside his head even graced with the beauty of day.

Hissing at the burn, Ivan quickly withdrew his hand and held it close to his cold chest, waiting for his natural temperature to chill away the hurt. Alfred's hand lay limply dangled over the edge of the bed, as if it had not been disturbed throughout the night. Wincing guiltily at the pretty thing, Ivan knew his love would soon awaken, knew his time was coming to an abrupt end.

Reaching out one more time, Ivan clutched Alfred's hand and lifted his face, gently pressing a cool kiss to the center of his palm before quickly retreating back into the shadows beneath Alfred's bed.

"Mhhm…" Alfred groaned softly, a gentle force coaxing him from his restful sleep, his eyelids protesting the morning light for a laborious extra minute. He drew himself up into a ball in his sheets, rolling over onto his side to catch just a couple more minutes of rest. His bed was warm, but something in the back of his mind told him to be wary the cool itch lingering in the center of one hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
